<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talok by Beatrix_Bilqis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721517">Talok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Bilqis/pseuds/Beatrix_Bilqis'>Beatrix_Bilqis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both Kirk and Spock are from the JJ Abrams trilogy and all that it implies, Didn't plan to post this, Drunk McCoy because it's fun, Kirk has a teeny-weeny inferiority complex but really shouldn't, M/M, Pike is from Discovery because me and my wife are huge Anson Mount Simps™, Porn with maybe sorta something of a plot, Threesome - M/M/M, you'll see why soon enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Bilqis/pseuds/Beatrix_Bilqis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts out almost as a joke: Kirk and Spock are to greet an Angosian ambassador on the Enterprise, and once he discovers the alien's knack for beautiful things he decides to have some fun. Fun that is inevitably spoiled by the presence of the former Enterprise captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wife">My wife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to another story by yours truly. I am a huge Spirk shipper and a shameless Christopher Pike simp, but so is my beloved pseudo-wife Lu, hence why I created this fic as a present for her. Alas, she thought I should share this self indulgent oneshot and encouraged me to publish. Hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry to inform that I do not understand the reasons behind this little charade you put together, captain" said Spock as he entered Kirk's quarters. </p><p>Jim turned around and all his force of will was spent in trying not to look as hot and bothered as he really felt: there was his First Officer, dressed in a silken body-hugging dress in a pale pink and over-the-elbow gloves of the same colour that complimented the Vulcanian's slight green complexion. Kirk was entranced by the leg cut slithered its over the smooth left thigh and up to the small waist, the way a small fraction of low abdomen peeked behind the golden embroideries and the white flowers painted over the delicate fabric. The impeccable bob cut was neatly combed as usual and adorned with a hair clip made of a delicate looking white fabric flower covering part of his right pointed ear; his usually minimalistic make up had been replaced by a more flamboyant yet elegant winged plum eyeshadow, eyeliner and a single drop of red painting the inner corner of the lips, making them look like the most ripe and juiciest fruit the captain had ever wanted to bite.</p><p>After a few endless seconds of silence for much needed recomposure, Jim finally managed to retrieve his composed captain aura. "C'mon mr Spock, it's just for fun" he replied with his charming smug smile; the Vulcan's cheeks and ears became a slight deeper shade of green at the flash of porcelain white teeth framed by perfectly shaped full lips, betraying the feeling behind the always stoic expression. </p><p>"Although I am confident in defining myself as familiar with the human concept of 'fun', I still struggle to understand how any of this is going to contribute to it - oh, I think I get it now"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"It's linked to the fact that someone with a male appearance looks ridiculous in a hyper feminine appearence, right?"</p><p>'God, you couldn't be more wrong about that' thought under his breath Kirk as he watched the other's gloved hand sliding down at an impossibly slow pace over the lower ribs' side down to the upper thigh in an attempt to smooth the wrinkles. "If it can ease your mind, you look positively good in pink"</p><p>"I was not thinking about that at all, captain"</p><p>Jim sighed at the all too predictable answer: for the briefest of moments, he had hoped for a more suggestive one. Then again, he had to remind himself that the half human side had long been buried under the uptight Vulcanian ways; unraveling the years and years of training to suppress those emotions had become now a personal matter of his. "I'm well aware"</p><p>Spock just stared back at him.</p><p>"Well then, let's go ahead, shall we?" solicited the captain as he walked towards a cabinet and pulled out something he handed to the other.</p><p>The Vulcan looked at it and opened the fan with a sharp movement of his wrist, revealing a pretty intricate pattern of white flowers on a golden background; as he contemplated it, his eyebrow rose and a "Fascinating" left his lips.</p><p>"We're told the ambassador we're about to meet has a soft spot for pretty things" Jim said as he let his shirt over his head.</p><p>Spock looked away, granting him some privacy. "My looks are reasonably average for a Vulcanian, let alone a male one; I'm sure Communications Officer Uhura or Nurse Chapel would be more than happy to assist you"</p><p>Kirk walked towards him and turned his face with a finger under his chin. That man was the only person in the whole Space able to mix together his mischievous charisma with the strict elegance of the ranked green dress uniform; "But I chose you" he whispered as he took a swig of Saurian brandy from a glass he was holding in his free hand.</p><p>"And I don't get why. There's no logical explanation- " the Vulcanian replied before being abruptly interrupted by the other's soft lips on his and the burning feeling of the alcohol gushing down his throat, forcing him to cough at the unfamiliar sensation.</p><p>"It appears that you still need to work on the irrational part of the human customs, mr Spock" </p><p>"I- " for the first time in a while, the alien appeared to be at a loss of words as his captain's mouth hovered over his.</p><p>The sudden ring of the intercom interrupted any further actions, earning an exhasperated groan from Jim. "What is it, mr Sulu?"</p><p>"The ambassador's fleet has arrived, sir"</p><p>"Yeah. Thank you" he replied with dry tone and interrupted the call, turning back to the vision his First Officer was with his glossy mouth slightly agape and the half-mast eyes; "So, where were we?" he asked suggestively.</p><p>"About to go and meet the ambassador"</p><p>Even in his messy state, it appeared that Spock had once again defeated him. He offered his arm gallantly: "Right you are. Shall we?" </p><p>The Vulcanian's gloved hand wrapped around the other bicep while the other one opened the fan once again to cover the lower half of his face as they walked out of the room and headed for the transporter room to go and meet their guests.</p><p>They were greeted by a party of six Angosians and a human representative sent from the Starfleet; the neatly combed back hair with a hint of white streaks and the small wrinkles adorning his smile, together with broad shoulders and long toned legs all added to his aged charm. It didn't take long for Kirk to recognize the man, and a pang of jealousy hit him in his guts as he saw Spock's eyes sparkling with an otherwise deeply concealed excitement.</p><p>"Captain Pike. It's so nice to see you again" he greeted, courteously shaking hands with him.</p><p>"Likewise. Allow me to introduce you to ambassador Davgrant"</p><p>"It's a pleasure. This is my First Officer" Jim pointed with a hand at Spock.</p><p>"Nice to meet you both" the ambassador said without removing his gaze from the Vulcanian. "I'm sure a rare beauty like yours has to have an equally beautiful name"</p><p>"She's huh..." the captain started, desperately trying to remember something, anything sounding vaguely Vulcanian; "Talok" was what left his lips.</p><p>The First Officer looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"It sounds lovely" Davgrant smiled, blissfully ignorant.</p><p>They also caught Pike's attention, but Jim was unable to understand the meaning behind the look; he merely walked towards them and offered his arm to Spock, saying: "I'm sure you'll have to discuss a lot of things with the ambassador, so allow me to escort her for you"</p><p>Round one had just been won by the older captain. </p><p>His taller and more muscular body made Kirk's head boil in anger, and he could barely keep up with the Angosian's conversation as he watched how his First Officer looked perfect in Pike's arm, how they seemed completely absorbed by each other's presence, catching up on those years they spent apart. They seemed to share a connection, an intimate entente built in eleven years, four months, and five days of working very closely together; Kirk's barely three years paled in comparison.</p><p>"She sure is a sight to behold" said the ambassador, interrupting the captain's trail of thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry, who?"</p><p>"Your First Officer. Normally it would be considered rude to stare at someone and completely ignore your interlocutor, captain Kirk"</p><p>"Oh, no no no. You have my word, I was listening"</p><p>"I'll make an exception for today, since the reason is quite understandable" Davgrant dismissed, walking towards the couple. "It would be a honor to finally get to hear someone playing properly the Vulcan Harp. Would you be so kind to gladden our souls with your music, darling?"</p><p>Pike smiled. "You're quite fortunate, ambassador. This woman happens to be the best harp player you'll ever ear" </p><p>Jim always loved to hear Spock playing, but the fact that he had to show it in front of such company practically forced him to gulp down three glasses of Kanar or more, most likely had lost count at some point; he watched as the Vulcanian settled himself with the instrument on his lap and against his chest, immediately getting lost in the enticing way his tapered fingers caressed the strings. The delicate and precise movements were hypnotic in the captain's eyes, who closed shut his lids for the briefest of moments and allowed his mind to wander to forbidden territories where those same fingers worked with equal dediction on his own body, over his defined pectorals and slowly crawling their way down to the tanned skin of his abdomen, only to reach at last the aching center of his own pleasure. The amount of obscene scenarios where his First Officer was splayed in the most suggestive poses that flashed before his eyes in mere seconds was an obvious indicator of the now pent up for quite some time pining he had been holding back. His list of conquests bore little to no place in his mind, not a place for it could be found when he could admire the way luscious raven hair gleamed in the artificial light.</p><p>"I usually don't have a thing for Vulcanians thanks to our beloved mr Spock, but I'd gladly make an exception for that beauty over there" said a familiar voice behind Jim's back.</p><p>He turned around to face McCoy. "How many drinks did you have tonight, Bones?"</p><p>"Too many for my work, too little to endure this charming little soirée"</p><p>Kirk could barely hold back his laughter. "She'd be quite the catch"</p><p>"And I'm surprised you still haven't made your move"</p><p>He turned around and stared longingly at him as he resumed his discussion with Pike. "I should have, and quite some time ago"</p><p>"Well, finders keepers. You lost your occasion, now is mine" the doctor announced as he gulped down another glass of God-knows-what.</p><p>"By all means, go right ahead" replied the captain, feeling almost about to explode from laughter; how could Leonard be so oblivious, even in his drunken state, surely was a question that needed further studies, but for now he'd content himself by watching the miserable attempts of that man at flirting with a very obviously disguised Spock.</p><p>McCoy had very rudely intruded in the couple's intimate conversation, and although Jim winced at the ridiculous way his doctor was acting, he had to give credit where credit was due: he was fairly pissing off Pike, which made round two his - technically speaking, Leonard's, but then again, he was so dead drunk he could barely qualify himself as a suitor for the Vulcanian.</p><p>The captain was about to reach them when the ambassador walked towards him and effectively distracted the man from reaching the others, and to his dismay he had to helplessly watch Pike as he walked away with a hand resting lazily on his First Officer's slim waist, most likely 'escorting' him back to his private quarters. No amount of distractions or excuses seemed to work on the Angosian, whose attention seemed to have completely conveyed on Jim after the mysterious woman had retired herself for the night already accompanied by someone.</p><p>After half an hour of tedious business talk with Davgrant he finally managed to saddle him to the now more drunk than anything else Bones, who was more than happy to have a drinking buddy to share some deep conversation with.</p><p>Kirk himself wasn't really in his right mind, and stumbled a bit around the corridors before finally reaching Spock's quarters, glad to find out that the door had not been locked. What greeted him inside, though, made his blood boil so much he almost immediately sobered up: the Vulcanian's fist gripping tightly at his bedsheets and his arse up in the air and big hands tightly gripping at the soft green-ish skin over his hip bones; the obscene sounds that came out of the mouth with lipstick smudged all over was the cherry on top of that crappy cake.</p><p>"Why hello captain Kirk" greeted him Pike with a satisfied and condescending smile.</p><p>"Get your filthy hands off of my First Officer this instant" he gritted through his teeth menacingly.</p><p>"Oh come now, there's no need to fight Jim!" the other offered as he pulled up Spock without sliding his member off of the other's throbbing hole, keeping his legs spread open in an erotic display of the goods he was offering. "I've never been the jealous type, nor has he" he said suggestively.</p><p>The captain could almost incenerate him just with his glance, but got soon too distracted by the droplets of precum oozing from the stiff shaft shown right in front of his eyes, the way the ever impenetrable composure of the Vulcanian had been torn to pieces by something so simple and natural like sex, replaced by a whimpering mess and flushed green skin.</p><p>"J-jealousy - ah! - is only an-an - ah! - illogical human res-repons- AH!" Spock tried to say as the other kept sliding in and out of his delicate hole. </p><p>"You heard him, Jim" Pike finished, gently biting the other's ealobe while keeping his relentless pace. </p><p>The way his First Officer took without a wince of pain all of that man's more than impressive endowment made him wonder how he'd like his own member thrusting deep inside his core, hitting every single right spot until he couldn't do anything but beg for more and cry out his name; how tantalizing it would be to admire his own fluids flowing out of his ass in a display of possessiveness. His pants felt too tight too quickly, and he cursed whoever had the smart idea to make everyone wear adherent clothing (alas, it was that same person who had allowed him his fair share of minutes lost in admiration of the perfect curve that was Spock's ass whenever he was showing him his back).</p><p>"I won't ask you twice, Jim" the other man offered a last time.</p><p>Kirk gritted his teeth so hard he felt like he could crush them, and after taking another good look at the Vulcanian's pleading eyes he gave in, even if it meant having to deal with Christopher. He locked the door behind him and began undressing himself, earning a satisfied moan from his First Officer and a you-won't-regret-this look from the other captain, who allowed Spock back on his knees and elbows once again as the other crawled towards them.</p><p>Jim looked down at the Vulcanian's and gently laid a hand on his cheek, allowing their eyes to meet and silently asking for his permission; the only answe he got was the impossibly hot and slick feeling of the other's mouth opening around his tip and slowly sliding down the entirety of his member, wrapping him in the velvety feeling of his throat as he began bobbing his head up and down at a deliciously yet exhasperating slow pace, working up an already hard as rock desire from the captain. Spock's tongue was put to work soon after, licking his balls every time he took him completely inside his mouth, making Kirk groan and grip tightly at the short hair on his nape, adjusting the speed to a pleasurable rythm.</p><p>Pike, meanwhile, had began to spank one of the perfectly rounded buttock until his big hand left an impression on the green skin, earning a moan with each strike that was immediately muffled by Jim's girth covering his mouth completely and making his throat vibrate, much to the captain's already strained concentration. Kirk was unable to look away from the messy display of tears and running nose and almost purple lips his First Officer was showing only for him, and the thought of it made him growl possessively and while his hips rollled faster, producing gagging sounds from the other; he came with a scream not soon after.</p><p>"Don't swallow" he ordered, and the Vulcanian nodded. "Open that lewd, filthy mouth for me"</p><p>Spock's already flustered face became an even deeper side of green as he opened his mouth and showed the mess the other had made inside his mouth without breaking aways his stare. </p><p>Jim smirked: "You don't look so Vulcanian when you wrap your pretty little sharp tongue around my cock, ey?"</p><p>The other did not respond and meekly swallowed. The captain's grip on his hair tightened once more as he dragged his head on his level, kissing his neck and slightly scraping the other's exposed throat with his teeth, making Spock roll his eyes almost to the back of his skull.</p><p>"Wanna come in?" suggested Pike.</p><p>"Will it fit?" Kirk asked.</p><p>"There's only one way to find out" the other replied with a devilish grin.</p><p>For some reason Jim felt like he hated Christopher a bit less. Then he took his First Officer's slender legs and wrapped them around his torso, slowly making his way inside the already filled hole.</p><p>"I- I can't... I will be split in half" begged the Vulcanian almost out of breath at the sudden feeling of a possible second intrusion.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're afraid, mr Spock" cooed him in an annoyingly endearing tone his captain.</p><p>"F-f-f-fear is not a Vulcanian custom, sssssssssssssir" he replied, hissing as Kirk's shaft found its way inside him.</p><p>The three of them moaned almost in unison at the overwhelming feeling of a too tight space filled with too much girth, and it took them more than just a few seconds to adjust to it, especially for the First Officer as it felt excruciantigly painful; after a minute or so of complete stillness he finally grew accustomed enough to move slowly, suggesting a right pace to both the man whose large chest welcomed his back and the one whose abdomen was rubbing against his own. They were all lost in the suddenly too pleasurable feeling, with Pike biting so hard the base of Spock's neck to the point of drawing a small trickle of blood and Kirk ravaging his now deeply purple mouth, nibbling his lips and twisting their tongues together in an erotic dance of clashing teeth and mixing of saliva.</p><p>The two captains' hands were also unable to move away from the Vulcanian's body, with Cristopher's laying one lazily on a hip and the other squeezing his neck and Jim's both gripping hard at his thighs and leaving behing angry scratches similar to the one Spock was leaving on Kirk's back as the pounding became relentless and drew the First Officer over the edge, who began seeing colorful dots of light dancing on the periferic sides of his sight as he felt his hot need spill in copious amount all over his and Jim's abdomen, earning a low grunt from the latter as he came soon after, followed by Pike's.</p><p>They two of them rode their climax deep inside Spock, and when they slid out everything down there was of an obscene white nuance painted all over the pale green skin and freely flowed down the slim thighs creating beautiful and intricate curls all over them.</p><p>"I'll have to say, the dress idea was... something" said Pike, interrupting the silence as he picked up the flower hair clip that had been scattered around some time during the heated encounter.</p><p>"Agreed" replied Jim.</p><p>The Vulcanian was too spent to articulate even the simplest of words and kept panting.</p><p>"Ambassador Davgrant must be looking for me now" added Christopher as he peeled himself off of the First Officer and fished his clothes out of the mess on the ground.</p><p>"You'll find him either passed out or deep in a philosophical debate with doctor McCoy. He won't notice a thing" reassured him Kirk.</p><p>Pike redressed himself quickly and efficiently and left the room with a nod. Jim took the discarded blanket and fixed him over himself and Spock and drew the other's body closer to him.</p><p>"I should take a shower" said the Vulcanian with coarse voice.</p><p>"You should rest. I'll help you wash in the morning, as I'm sure you'll find yourself unable to walk for some days"</p><p>"Captain, I- "</p><p>"Spock, we're way beyond that. Call me Jim, at least for tonight"</p><p>"Jim. I'm afraid it would be inadequate of you to spend the night here with me"</p><p>"Are you kicking me out?"</p><p>"It appears so"</p><p>"You really want me gone? After all of this?"</p><p>"I-it's not that I want to. It's just the logical way to- "</p><p>"To hell with your logic; in case you didn't notice, we just had a very deep, um, connection"</p><p>"Don't humans refer to this experience as 'casual sex'?"</p><p>"Although mr Look-at-my-perfect-jawline was not in my ideal picture, I wouldn't define what we had as casual sex"</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Do I really have to say it out loud?"</p><p>Spock chuckled. "I suppose not. I already know your reasons"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"The name you chose. <em>Tahluk</em> means 'precious', but I believe you already knew that"</p><p>"Honestly, I wasn't quite sure about it: I'm afraid I'm very bad at the Vulcan language"</p><p>"That can be fixed"</p><p>Kirk fixed the other's hair sticky with sweat in an tender display of affection as his knees fixed behind the other's. "Is that so?"</p><p>"I would be more than happy to teach you"</p><p>"I'll look forward to it then, mr Spock"</p><p>"<em>S'chn T'gai</em>"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"That's my name, though I'm well aware it is unpronounceable to humans"</p><p>Jim planted a soft open mouthed kiss on his shounder. "I'll do my best. I'll call you by your name in no time, just you wait"</p><p>Although the other couldn't see it, a faint smile slithered on the Vulcanian's lips. "Can't wait for you to learn it then, <em>ashayam</em>"</p><p>It was Kirk's turn to smile before they both held each other close and slipped in a blissfull deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>